lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Dacey Mormont
Dacey Mormont is the daughter of Maege, and Hartin Mormont of which makes her a member of and the current heir to House Mormont. Dacey Mormont has four siblings in the form of Alysane, Lyra, Jorelle, Lyanna Mormont of which her sister Alysane is the right hand of her mother and sister and is the current Master of arms for Bear Hill, her sister Lyra was a brave young girl but was killed during the Conflict with Gondor but is remembered fondly by her family, her sister Jorelle was sent westward to be educated with the Starke's in Stormwind and this led to her current position as a lady in waiting to Sansa Starke in Greengarden, her sister Lyanna would be the final of the children of Maege Mormont and as of the Burning Dreams she is the captain of the largest galley of the Bear Island fleet. Dacey Mormont has two children in the form of Catelyn, and Robb Mormont of whom Catelyn is the first bastard child between she and Robb Starke and is training in the art of war like all female Mormonts, while her son Robb is still rather young at the time of Burning Dreams but is already a spitting image of his father. Dacey Mormont spent her youth alongside her older siblings Alysane, and Lyra Mormont and together the three bonded heavily over their shared love for fighting and hunting. While hunting in celebration for the birth of their final sister in Lyanna Mormont their father would be killed while hunting and this would change the layout of the house's power as Maege became the dominant leader of the house behind only her brother's son Jorah Mormont. Her growth truly happened when Jorah Mormont was exiled after he begin taking part in the selling of slaves, and his heir was too young to be leader at the time meaning Maege was placed as interim leader of House Mormont. Under the leadership of Maege the three girls became a sort of council of sorts and they all prepared to train their brother Daran for the eventual role of taking over as Lord of Bear Island once he was old enough. Dace Mormont would join her siblings in the War with Gondor, and during this conflict Lyra would be killed during a skirmish with troops from Gondor. Dacey Mormont would following this have a growing relationship with Robb Starke of whom she loved but of whom held his heart for Obella Martell. When they returned the growing Daran Mormont was increasingly vocal about his belief that Dacey should become the next leader of House Mormont, and he would threaten to join his grand father in the Knight's Watch if this wasn't listened to, and out of fear of this they would allow Absolute Cognatic succesion for House Mormont leaving Dacey as the heir to House Mormont. The now heir to House Mormont in the form of Dacey Mormont would lead the forces of House mormont against the Druids in the Lucerne-Druid War launching a naval invasion of the Dacey Mormont would be brought into Robb Starke's personal forces and would join with him during the Invasion of Westbridge, and after the two got seperated from the main force during the fighting she and Robb would make love in a house they had followed several Malfoy men in. Pregnent after this she would return to Bear Island where she gave birth to a daughter of whom she named Catelyn Mormont in honor of Robbs mother Catelyn Starke. During her time pregnant she would lead alongside her sisters the force of House Mormont to stop the fighting between Joffrey Lannister and the rightful ruler of Rhunian in House Beyne. She had enough forces to siege and take Kraegstill but was stopped by Jamie Lannister of whom wanted to deal with the issue herself despite Dacey assuring her that the acts he had commited meant he was far beyond being forgiven. Years later Robb Starke would come to Bear Island on his way briefly to Stormwind, and would meet his daughter for the first time and shared a kiss with Dacey Mormont of which seemed a goodbye between the two. Following this Robb Starke would go into Bolten to fight during that conflict, and Dacey Mormont remained on Bear Island defending Hentwood from mountain clans that were rampaging due to the loss of the Ambry forces. Dacey was forced to fight an increasingly desperate fight which led to be forced to retreat into the castles of the area. History Early History Dacey Mormont spent her youth alongside her older siblings Alysane, and Lyra Mormont and together the three bonded heavily over their shared love for fighting and hunting. Death of Hartin Mormont While hunting in celebration for the birth of their final sister in Lyanna Mormont their father would be killed while hunting and this would change the layout of the house's power as Maege became one of the dominant leader of the house. Fall of Jorah Mormont Following the marriage of Jorah, and Lynesse the calm lands of Bear Island became the site of darker things, as their marriage collapsed. Although both had married for love, the marriage did not remain happy for long. Having spent her life up to that point as part of a wealthy family in the mild, prosperous and densely populated lands of House Mountain, Lynesse was unprepared for life on the harsh and isolated Bear Island and quickly grew miserable. Jorah attempted to reproduce the lifestyle his wife was accustomed to by lavishing her with expensive gifts, but only succeeded in driving himself into financial ruin. Desperate to pay off his debts, he resorted to breaking one of the Kingdom of Lucerne's oldest taboos: participating in the slave trade. Jorah attempted to stay under the radar of his overlords by taking slaves from the Rhunian region of Gondor, and the independant islands of the Rhine, but as the quantity increased it caused stirs, and he couldn't hide it from his aunt anymore. She would finally discover the truth when Dacey followed him to a meeting with several Pontian traders that were visiting the island to find out when to expect more slaves, and Dacey would overhear her older cousin talking of his next slave run. Maege Mormont would attempt to get Jorah to turn himself in, but so desperate to keep Lynesse he would be unwilling to listen to reason, and neither his young cousins Dacey, or Alysanne were able to convinse him. With Jorah unwilling to turn himself in it would be Maege, Dacey, and Alysanne that went to Winterfell and met with Eddard Starke, of whom they told the entire happenings to. When House Mormont's overlord, Eddard Stark, learned that Ser Jorah had sold slaves to slavers from Pontus Eddard condemned Jorah to the traditional penalty: death. As he sat in jail, he was able to overpower a gaurd and broke out and free of the prison Jorah fled with Lynesse to Pontus, where he attempted to make his living as a sellsword. With the relationship already strained by their exile and Jorah still unable to afford the lifestyle his wife desired, Lynesse finally left him while he was fighting on the fields of Dragonstone. With Joer Mormont lost in the north as the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, and the sole remaining male now exiled from Bear Island and the Kingdom of Lucerne it was the decision of Eddard Starke that Maege Mormont should become the new Lord of House Mormont, and thus she was made the Grand Lord of House Mormont, and Bear Island. In control of the island she relied heavily on her young daughters to provide her with assistence as she had little skill in such matters, and she was horribly angry all the time that Jorah had betrayed the family, and also that he had escaped under her watch. Heir of Bear Island When they returned the growing Daran Mormont was increasingly vocal about his belief that Dacey should become the next leader of House Mormont, and he would threaten to join his grand father in the Knight's Watch if this wasn't listened to, and out of fear of this they would allow Absolute Cognatic succesion for House Mormont leaving Dacey as the heir to House Mormont. Marriage and Sadness Following the Invasion of Westbridge it would be Rob Starke that would marry Obella Martell in a ceremony in Stormwind attended by many of the most influencial men and women in the entire kingdom including the King and his sister. It was also following the Invasion of Westbridge that Robb Starke came clean to his brother Jon about his affair with Dacey Mormont during the attack, and the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about her. Realizing the cost of ending the bethrothal to Obella Martell Jon would advise his brother to ignore his heart and marry Obella Martell of whom he didn't know if he loved anymore. Back on Bear Island it was Dacey Mormont that gave birth to the child of her and Robb Starke, and while during the pregnency she remained silent over the father she finally came clean to her sister and this let everything out of the bag. It was only a month after the wedding that they came to find out she was pregnant with their first child, while only a few weeks after that Dacey Mormont's sister Alysane Mormont would come to Stormwind and tell Robb Starke that Dacey had given birth to their child, but was going to keep the secret to her grave if that was what Robb wanted. Robb and Obella would remain in Stormwind for two months spending time together for the first not having to rush, or worry about whatever task they were forced to do and for Obella Martell it was the best time of he life, but for Robb Starke it was torture as he was so conflicted over his heart, and his honor. Obella would now be known as Obella Starke and would accompany Robb as he took command of the army of Westbridge, and Heathfall that was heading to the front line in the form of Noveria north of Westbridge. Family Members Maege Mormont.jpg|Maege Mormont - Mother|link=Maege Mormont House Mormont.PNG|Hartin Mormont - Father|link=House Mormont House Mormont.PNG|Alysane Mormont - Sister|link=Alysane Mormont House Mormont.PNG|Lyra Mormont - Sister|link=Lyra Mormont House Mormont.PNG|Jorelle Mormont - Sister|link=Jorelle Mormont House Mormont.PNG|Lyanna Mormont - Sister|link=Lyanna Mormont Jorah Mormont2.png|Jorah Mormont - Cousin|link=Jorah Mormont Jeor Mormont.jpg|Jeor Mormont - Uncle|link=Jeor Mormont House Mormont.PNG|Catelyn Mormont - Daughter|link=House Mormont House Mormont.PNG|Robb Mormont - Son|link=House Mormont Relationships Robb Starke See Also : Robb Starke Robb Starke and Dacey Mormont first met during the Stormwind-Gondor War and it was during the tail end of the conflict, and she quite smitten with the handsome Starke prince. She returned to Stormwind where she and Robb got very close including losing their innocense to eachother, and it was only after several months that she very reluctantly returned to Bear Island. The two would continue to send letters back and forth for the years after this, and even met once again in Winterfell in secret, but in terms of long visits they would not meet again until the Invasion of Westbridge. Robb Starke bitter over his families forcing him to marry Obella Martell of whom he liked but didn't love the way he loved Dacey would make love with Dacey during the end of the siege of Westbridge, and though they left eachother after this she was pregnant with his child. He would begin visiting Bear Island many times over the next years that passed, and the only person who knew the true purpose for his visits was his brother Jon Snow, and Theon Greyjoy and throughout it all he had two children with Dacey and she remained true to him despite his continued marriage to Obella Martell. Dacey Woodfoot See Also : Dacey Woodfoot Category:House Mormont Category:Vandal Category:People Category:People of Bear Island Category:Human